AMX-011 Zaku III
AMX-011 Zaku III is a level 3 beyblade created by Spiceracksargent001 and will be the first evolution of Zaku II. Like its predecessor, it is a balance type. It is to be Zaku's form upon reaching level . Launcher: Panzer The launcher used by Spiceracksargent001. It's a simplistic, pistol-style bey launcher with a unique Mag-Rail that boosts the launching speed of the bey, slightly increasing its speed and stamina for the first minute of the battle. Facebolt: Zaku MF:H The facebolt depicts Zaku, a Mobile Suit. It's silver on a grey background. Unlike Zaku II's facebolt, however, this facebolt is made completely out of metal, greatly increasing the bey's weight. Energy Ring: Zaku Zaku is wide with several Zaku heads at the sides. It is good at smash. It can absorb an opponent's spin due to the energy ring containing rubber. Unlike the original Zaku energy ring, which was a transparent green, this version of the Zaku energy ring is clear white with grey rubber. Fusion Wheel: AMX-011 The AMX-011 Fusion Wheel is an improved version of the MS-06 Fusion Wheel. The crystalized lasers are sharper than before with the metal parts improved with blade edges for increased attack and stamina. It retains the rubber components, which are now grey in color, allowing it to absorb an opponent's attacks and steal spin. It also retains the MS-06 Wheel's equipment for firing lasers. Spin Track: Tungsten 125 A spin track made from the metal tungsten. It is heavier and even harder than Iron 145, allowing for even more defense. It is shaped similarly to Tornado 125, granting the bey a slight stamina and stability boost. This is also ironic because both Tungsten 125 and Tornado 125, when shortened out for a bey's name, come out as T125. Performance Tip: Tungsten A performance tip made from Tungsten. like Iron, it can scratch the stadium floor, only with more ease due to being heavier and harder than Iron. It is shaped similarly to a Flat-Sharp performance tip. Abilities *Zaku Strike: : The Bey shortcuts across the stadium for a full-on charge attack at the enemy bey. *Cycloptic View: : Using its Spin Track, Energy Ring and Fusion Wheel, the bey uses carefully timed maneuvers to evade and/or defend against an opponent's attack. *Blaster Shot: : Taking point in the center of the field, the bey uses the laser firing equipment in the Fusion Wheel to launch a high-precision beam shot at the opposing bey. *Beam Hawk: : A high-power slash made by Zaku. While the attack itself is a simple charge, the addition of a cutting ring around the Fusion Wheel via the laser-firing gear in the Fusion Wheel makes the attack even more powerful. It is a renamed version of Zaku II's Heat Hawk ability. *Cracker: : A rather unique attack, the bey jumps, then lands in the center of the stadium. Upon landing, the bey launches off 12 lasers in salvos of 4 in 4 directions that constantly vary, making it a tricky move to try and evade. *Mobile Storm: : considered a power-up of Zaku Strike, the bey charges itself with beam energy from the Fusion Wheel's laser-firing gear, then jumps onto the enemy bey, causing significant damage to the bey's Energy Ring and Facebolt while potentially throwing the enemy off-balance. While powerful, it also causes some recoil damage to Zaku. *Rifle Barrage: : maintaining a close distance to the enemy, Zaku III will proceed to circle the enemy bey while pelting it with continuous beam fire. This is a rather useful ability for barraging an evasive opponent or one that can steal Zaku's spin. Special Moves *Mecha Suit Rage: : A full-out storm attack, the bey begins by launching a 4-hit combo attack followed before firing a massive volley of point-blank beam shots at the opposing bey. This attack is then followed up by a full-power charge using the laser-firing equipment in the Fusion Wheel to further enhance to damaging power of the charge. *Blitzkrieg: : An all-range special move, it begins with a triad of long-range beam shots made with sniper precision, followed by a point-blank beam barrage similar to that used in Mecha Suit Rage. To end the attack, Zaku jumps while charging up its laser-firing gear, launching a high-power beam blast from the air that can cause large amounts of damage to an opponent's bey. *Zaku's Fury: : A rather interesting fusion of Blitzkrieg and Mecha Suit Rage, Zaku begins with a 4-hit combo attack with a beam shot tied into each strike, followed by a point-blank beam volley, and is wrapped up by a jumping smash powered up with a cutting ring around the Fusion Wheel via the Fusion Wheel's laser-firing gear, similar to the cutting ring used in Beam Hawk. Category:Registered Beyblade